<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Your Average Phantom Thieves by missmilkmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867758">Just Your Average Phantom Thieves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmilkmoon/pseuds/missmilkmoon'>missmilkmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Chaos, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Dorms, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Fuyupeko - Freeform, Gay Panic, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Souda not soda, soudam - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmilkmoon/pseuds/missmilkmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Join everyone from SDR2 and THH (and probably V3 too) as they commit group chat shenaniganery!!!</p><p> </p><p>Idk how to make this summary longer oops</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. uh oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok ok here are some keys:</p><p>✰ = time skip/change of gc/whatever</p><p>Baby gangsta - Fuyuhiko<br/>SHSL Simp - Kazuichi<br/>The Rich One/Princess Rosalina - Sonia<br/>Sus - Byakuya/Ult Imposter<br/>Mariokart Extraordinaire - Chiaki<br/>Pan kinnie - Gundham<br/>Baby gangsta’s waifu - Peko<br/>Can and will beat u - Akane<br/>Plain jane - Hajime<br/>rude. - Hiyoko<br/>Bruh girl - Ibuki<br/>No flash photography allowed - Mahiru<br/>Fanservice - Mikan<br/>YUMMY HOPE - Nagito<br/>The other simp - Teruteru<br/>Baseball daddio - Leon</p><p> </p><p>Resident dorm mom - Ishimaru<br/>Resident dorm dad - Mondo<br/>*Hacking noises* - Chihiro<br/>Raging bi - Leon<br/>Gentlethem - Yasuhiro<br/>I’m she’s - Celestia<br/>She’s mine’s - Kirigiri<br/>Moneybags - Byakuya<br/>Two time - Toko<br/>Sugarbaby - Makoto<br/>Hatsune Miku - Sayaka<br/>Literal flower - Sakura<br/>Ultimate lesbian - Aoi</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>OH GOD THAT'S A LOT OF USERNAMES BAHAHAAHHSEJDF</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>*Chiaki Nanami has created a groupchat with 16 people*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Chiaki Nanami has changed the group name to just your average phantom thieves*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:</strong> what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Chiaki Nanami has changed 16 nicknames*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> OKAY FIRST OF ALL: FUCK YOU,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> BAHAHHAHASJDHQWSWSJD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Wait my nicknames mean </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> It’s not mean it’s just the truth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> I hate u so much more than you know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Chiaki I feel attacked-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> I’m sorry :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> change my fucking name or I’ll sick peko on you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> ,,,,, I don’t think he’s joking he’s fucking fuming he looks like a tomato</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> peko do you really wanna go there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> I’m sorry babe ily :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> ilyt sweetie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> WAIT AWWWW WAIT THATS RRLY CUTE WAIT HOLD ON-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>The Rich One:</strong> Ibuki, why are you screaming? </span>
  <span>◑.◑</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> CAPS LOCK IS STUCK UGHHHHHHHHH IBUKI BROKE IT CAUSE SHE USES IT 2 MUCH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> maybe don’t use it so much next time dumbass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>The Rich One:</strong> Please do not be rude, Hiyoko! This is a pleasant group chat, we should try not to bring that energy here. (＾∀＾）</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> Hiyoko, come to my dorm, if u stay on this gc youll get carried away with insulting everyone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> ….. I don’t like it when ur right :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*rude. And 1 other user have gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> .. “Pan kinnie”?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Yaknow, like the Greek god Pan. He’s god of nature or something like that I thought you’d like it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> I greatly appreciate it, Tired One.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>The Rich One:</strong> Gundham!! Hello! (´∀｀)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> Greetings, She-cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>The Rich One:</strong> Wait a moment, I just saw my nickname. Chichi, I do not feel included. ╥﹏╥</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Oh yeah, sorry about that, babe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Extraordinaire has changed 1 nickname*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Better?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> I love it, thank you, my beloved! ( ˊᵕˋ )♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> No problem ♡</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Ok but is nobody going to point out the fact that Gundham knows what a kinnie is but doesn’t know who Pan is?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> i mean Pan is a bit of an obscure god. Not to mention the fact that gundham is a god himself, why would he need to worry about some greek god lmao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> I guess you’re right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Ok ok BUT r we not gonna ask the important questions</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> <em>@Mariokart Extraordinaire</em> Yo why did u make this gc when we all see each other every day in person</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> ^^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sus:</strong> Yes, what was the point, and why have I been invited? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> <em>@SHSL Simp</em> I thought it’d be fun, plus I need gaming friends and <em>@Sus</em> You can leave if you want to I don’t mind</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Sus has left just your average phantom thieves*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>The other simp:</strong> I was not aware that there was a group chat. Hello, hot people. ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*The other simp has been kicked from just your average phantom thieves by Mariokart Extraordinaire*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Can and will beat u:</strong> yo y tf isnt nekomaru here???????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> I asked him since I wasn’t sure and he said he didn’t want to be invited because it would, and I quote, “distract him from training so he could beat Akane to a pulp in their next fight”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Can and will beat u:</strong> damn fucking straight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Can and will beat u has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> chiaki, I swear to fucking god, if I hear them fighting in the halls I’m blaming you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✰✰✰</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> okay who the hell is blasting Sugar cause I can hear it and you’re dead as fuck when I get my hands on you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> sHUT UP FUYUHIKO I MISS MY BOYFRIEND AND IM LISTENING TO MAROON 5 TO COPE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> YOU HAVE SPECTACULAR TASTE IN MUSIC, KAZUICHI</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> TY TY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> ?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> You could have just asked, Kazzie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> :&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt; Yah but being overdramatic about it is easier</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> In what way?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> You are so difficult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> Fine, I shall head over to your sleeping chambers if you so please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY COME GIMME KISSES</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> Wait stop that is so cute! (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩`)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*SHSL Simp has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Pan kinnie has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> they really need to stop being lovey dovey it’s getting on my nerves</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> Fuyuuuuuuuuuuuuu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> Do you want to cuddleeeeeeeee do you just want me to cuddle you is that why you’re being so saltyyyyyyyy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> ……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> ..yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Baby gangsta’s waifu has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> brb gonna go get bomb ass hugs from my gf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Damn I wish I had someone to hug right about now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> I really don’t give a shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Baby gangsta has gone offline*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> <em>@Plain jane</em> ? :) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> No bb I'm sorry your hugs are cold.. :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> makes sense that trash like me cant give good hugs, dw</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Nagito &gt;:/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Nagito I stg-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> sorry, sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> i give good hugs and im not trash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> Hajime and Chiaki, the Nagito wranglers</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Fanservice:</strong> wwas thhats supposed to bee ffunny?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> Obviously, dumb bitch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Fanservice:</strong> ooh. iim so sorryy thaatt it wasnnt :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> BAHAHSDWHDFDEWHED LOOK AT IBUKI’S GIRLFRIEND GO </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> Currently stomping over to Mikan’s dorm to yell at her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> Hiyoko &gt;:////////</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> UGH STOP BEING SO AGREEABLE IT’S ANGERING ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> NOW I’M GONNA STOMP OVER TO WHERE YOU ARE INSTEAD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> Good because Im making mac and cheese :))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> OH GOD DAMNIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*rude. has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> IBUKI NEEDS 2 GO, SHE NEEDS 2 PRACTICE W LEON :)))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Isn’t Leon that rocker boy/part time upperclassman?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> YES!! IBUKI THINKS HE IS COOL!! SHE WAS RECENTLY INVITED TO JOIN HIM AND MONDO TO MAKE A BAND</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Fair enough. Oh also <em>@Mariokart Extraordinaire</em> You know a lot of upperclassmen and lowerclassmen,,,,,, when are you going to introduce us to them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> I could just add them to the gc if you want</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Oh dear god no this groupchat is full enough as it is-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> :)))))) Ok fine how about just Leon? He seems relevant to the conversation right now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> IBUKI WOULD LOVE IF U ADDED LEE :000000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> uhhhhh who?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> You’ll see</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Extraordinaire has added Leon Kuwata to just your average phantom thieves*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Leon Kuwata:</strong> Chiaki whO ARE THESE PPL JWHDFHDEWHHABAHAH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Extraordinaire has changed 1 nickname*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baseball daddio:</strong> I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baseball daddio:</strong> I DONT EVEN LIKE BASEBALL WHERE R YOU GETTING THIS FROM, CHI</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Shut up you’re the ultimate baseball player you don’t get to argue</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baseball daddio:</strong> Im gonna keep annoying you until u change it I stg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> LEON!!!!!!!K!!*!**@*!* IBUKI SAYS HI</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baseball daddio:</strong> YOOOOOOOOOO SUP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baseball daddio:</strong> GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WE STILL NEED TO PRACTICE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> IBUKI IS ON HER WAY!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baseball daddio:</strong> BET I CAN HEAR U RUNNING DOWN THE HALL BAHAHSHAHAHSJWQHWDWHDWHEDF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Baseball daddio and 1 other user have gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> So, like,, is Leon just kinda here now like what do I do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Do you have a groupchat with the upperclassmen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Invite me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> KK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✰✰✰</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Extraordinaire has added Hajime Hinata to Dumb Bitches Club*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Extraordinaire has changed 1 nickname*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm mom:</strong> Hello there! :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> ,,,,..,,.,.,.,., chiaki who-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> This is my best friend Hajime, he asked to be invited so he could meet you guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> It’s nice to finally meet you all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> he speaks wayyyyyyyyyy too formally I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> It’s a force of habit- <em>*sobs*</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Dorm dad is Mondo Oowada, dorm mom is his bf Kiyotaka Ishimaru, hacking noises is Chihiro Fujisaki, raging bi is Leon Kuwata, I’m she’s is Celestia Ludenberg, she’s mine’s is her gf Kyoko Kirigiri, two time is Toko Fukawa, moneybags is Byakuya Togami, sugarbaby is his bf Makoto Naegi, gentlethem is Yasuhiro Hagakure, Hatsune Miku is Sayaka Maizono, ultimate lesbian is Aoi Asahina, and literal flower is her gf Sakura Oogami</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> Oh shi hi Hajimejejdjsiosdiisausjdjehehdhelp</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> dfgfewedfdewedfrerfgtrfgfrerfgedsdw376e211037622222222</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> LEON R U GOOD LMFAOASOAJSJSJD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> i just witnessed Ibuki stealing and throwing Leon’s phone so we can practice im kinda scared that im next</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> THE SCREEN CRACKED QJWDFEJWEDFJDEWJDF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> IT WASNT BEFORE?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> sHUT UP HIRO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Raging bi has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>I’m she’s:</strong> We have lost a good soldier</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>She’s mine’s:</strong> Yes we have</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> Currently editing a tribute to Leon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> BAHAHDHWSH WAIT FR?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> ….. no,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> aw :( disappointing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Chiaki, it's too chaotic here why did you agree to invite me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> I warned u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> ????RFG?RERF?REWDF?EWED NO YOU DID NOT???????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Extraordinaire has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Plain jane has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hatsune Miku:</strong> BAHDWJQWDFJDWDF PLS THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION IS SENDINGF MMEEEEE</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OH NO EVERYONE IS FIGHTING OH GOD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok I didn't make this clear but Mikan types like that cause her hands are shaky :0000000</p><p>Also there was such a quick update cause I already had chapter 2 written I just needed to add some stuff wefgfewedfewd</p><p> </p><p>Pls help I have 16 pages of this in a google doc at 10 size font and my computer is already starting to lag im scared</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dumb Bitches Club</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> UM???? WHY IS MY CLASS FIGHTING CLASS 79???????</p><p> </p><p><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> KOKICHI THREW A BOTTLE OF PANTA AT SONIA AND ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE HAHDWQHWDFEWEDFEWEDF</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Oh my god someone threw a drink at Sonia? I have a guess, but who made the first move after that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> Kaz leg swept kokichi and gundham fucking CLOCKED the little purple bastard</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Called it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> pekos beating the everliving shit out of anyone who gets close to fuyu who, btw, is having none of this</p><p> </p><p><strong>Raging bi:</strong> PLEASE IM LAUGHING SO HARD IBUKI IS HAMMERING SOME POOR ROBOT WITH HER GUITAR HAHSBHAAHAHHSDHF</p><p> </p><p><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> THAT TALL ASS LOWERCLASSMEN KOREKIYO JUST PULLED OUT A KNIFE</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> OH DEAR GOD?????</p><p> </p><p><strong>Resident dorm mom:</strong> WHAT? THAT IS IT I’M HEADING UP THERE THIS IS MADNESS</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Resident dorm mom has gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> KAZUICHI AND GUNDHAM ARE BITCHSLAPPING PEOPLE AND CHUCKING THEM OUT THE WINDOW BAHAHDEHWQWEDHQJHWSDHQWSDHWEDFDEWEJDF</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> ARE??? ARE THE PEOPLE OKAY?????????</p><p> </p><p><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> I HAVE NO CLUE</p><p> </p><p><strong>Raging bi:</strong> OH NO ISHIMARU IS HERE</p><p> </p><p><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> SCATTER!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Raging bi and 2 users have gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sugarbaby:</strong> WAIT WAHT ERTGREWERTGTREWQWERTGHGTREWQWERTGHTREWERTGH</p><p> </p><p><strong>Moneybags:</strong> ??????? What is happening? I can hear people screaming outside of my dorm and it’s only slightly concerning.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> People from class 79 and my class are fighting. It’s gone south.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Moneybags:</strong> Who are you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Hi the name’s Hajime Hinata, I’m the stepdad of class 77.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sugarbaby:</strong> Nice to meet you and all but IS ISHIMARU GONNA BE OKAY WE KINDA NEED HIM TO LIVE</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> I CAN ANSWER I JUST GOT HERE TO WRANGLE MY CLASSMATES BUT HE’S CALMING THEM DOWN SO YEAH HE’S FINE!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Oh my god he just smacked Mondo, Leon, and Yasuhiro for spectating and not doing anything,,,,.,,.,.,</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sugarbaby:</strong> hES MAAAAAD AHAHAHSHFJ</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hatsune Miku:</strong> PLEASE I CANT B R E A T H E</p><p> </p><p><strong>Two time:</strong> IM TRYING TO CUDDLE MY GF IN MY DORM BUT IM LAUGHING TOO HARD I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING IM RIGHT NEXT TO WHERE THEY’RE FIGHTING</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> PLEASE THIS HAS???? GOTTEN SO OUT OF HAND????? IM LOOKING OUT OF MY WINDOW AT THE PEOPLE WHO WERE CHUCKED AND I THINK A FEW R DEAD </p><p> </p><p><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> SOME CUTE NURSE GIRL IS CHECKING ON EM BUT I STG THEY LOOK DEAD</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Oop I’d better go help Mikan check them. Toodles, and welcome to my life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Plain jane has gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> DONT JUST LEAVE US HEREEEJRTGFUDSHDFDWJEFDSEFJSE</p><p> </p><p><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> OKAY WHO’S GOING WITH ME TO CHECK OUT THE AFTERMATH</p><p> </p><p><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> ANYONE WHO DOES, GO TO TOKO’S DORM SINCE SHE’S THE CLOSEST</p><p> </p><p><strong>Two time:</strong> K</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> kk</p><p> </p><p><strong>Literal flower:</strong> Will do</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hatsune Miku:</strong> bet</p><p> </p><p><strong>I’m she’s:</strong> I shall meet you there</p><p> </p><p><strong>She’s mine’s:</strong> Same here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Two time and 6 other users have gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>✰✰✰</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Just your average phantom thieves</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> UM GUYS WTF??? <em>@SHSL Simp @Pan kinnie</em> ESPECIALLY YOU TWO WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU????</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> ,,,, sorry ig :/</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> An enemy of the She-cat’s is an enemy of mine.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> The little purple bitch deserved it anyway he looked soooo smug</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> WELL YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO DECK HIM IN THE FACE OR KICK HIS LEGS OUT FROM UNDER HIM??</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> HAHA SWEEP OF DA LEG</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> that’s probably the most action we’ve seen in a long time</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> Stop texting, your lip is swollen and you have a black eye, Im trying to help you &gt;:/</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> ugh fine</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> Are you back talking me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> nope. sorry, hon</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Baby gangsta and 1 other user have gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> IBUKI USED HER GUITAR TO HIT A ROBOT!!!! THEN KAZUICHI YELLED AT ME </p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> YOU COULD HAVE BROKEN THE BASTARD</p><p> </p><p><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> Okay, but who threw who out of the windows? </p><p> </p><p><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> … The Sharp-Toothed One and I may have tossed a few of our younger colleagues, yes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> i threw my cousin Miu (she deserved it), that boy Rantaro, and that girl Tenko (she tried to Neo-Aikido my head off after I threatened her for punching Fuyu in the face)</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> After I chucked Rantaro his boyfriend Kork came at me with a knife</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> It was scary :(</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> I doomed the space-dwelling mortal Kaito to a short fall, and Kazzy pushed Kaito’s mate out the window.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> THE MAKI ONE WAS AN ACCIDENT OKAY SHE WAS TRYING TO STRANGLE U AND I GOT SCAREd AND ACTED IMPULSIVELY</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> O H M Y G  O D.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> To be fair, she was caught by her boyfriend so she’s fine but they do both have a grudge against me now</p><p> </p><p><strong>rude.:</strong> GAHASHDFEWHEFHEWJDWJED U GUYS JUST H U R L E D PEOPLE OUT WINDOWS???? THATS HILARIOUS</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fanservice:</strong> tthankffully noone of thhem werere hhurtt :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mariokart extraordinaire:</strong> How did Kaz throw more people than Gundham?????</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Pure, unbridled aggression.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> God I need a nap.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>YUMMY HOPE: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> do you need a cuddle, Haji?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Yeah,,,,,,,</p><p> </p><p><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> be right there</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Thanks bae. &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *YUMMY HOPE and 1 other user have gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> Kaz, Gundham, you two could have gotten seriously injured! The bottle did not even hurt. (ノ_&lt;。)</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Yer a princess, Sonia!!!!! Princesses shouldn’t have bottles thrown at them by little grape brats &gt;:/</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> I agree. Any who dare bring harm to the Princess of Ice and Darkness shall face the wrath of me and the Tamer of Automatons!</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> What Gun said!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> I appreciate your efforts to keep me safe, but that is no reason for you two to act in such a way! I am very disappointed. (´＿｀)</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Oh god you being disappointed is even worse than being upset at us</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> We’re sorry, Sonia :(</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> Apologies, Sunny.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> Good! Now please go say sorry to Kokichi. (︶︹︺)</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> HELL NO</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *SHSL Simp and 1 other have gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> God damnit!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Princess Rosalina has gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mariokart enthusiast:</strong> That’s my cue </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Mariokart enthusiast has gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> Now its lonely in here thats kinda sad</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> Yeah but the author doesn’t know how to end this segment so too bad</p><p> </p><p><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> What.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> What.</p><p> </p><p>✰✰✰</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> It is currently 3 in the fucking morning. Is ANYONe else running on 2 seconds of sleep</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> yep</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> Unfortunately, yes.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> YEAH DFDWSDKFDEKDF</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baseball daddio:</strong> i just now realized im still in this gc but uh anyways yuh &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> All you poor bastards come over to my dorm we’re having a sleepover whether you like it or not</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> It’s saturday morning you can’t stop this from happening</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> wtf no</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> I have Minecraft and Portal 2 on my PS4</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> …</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Baseball daddio: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baseball daddio:</strong> im bringing the drugs and drinks</p><p> </p><p><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> ,,</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> :eyes:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Baby gangsta and 3 others have gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> GAHAHSAHHS YALL R TOO EASY</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Are you fucking kidding me? Nagito and I are trying to sleep, you guys are gonna be too loud.</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Mute us &lt;/3333333333333</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *SHSL Simp has gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Ugh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Plain jane has gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>✰✰✰</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> GAHAHSDHWHDFDEHWEDFJEWEDF FUYU YOU LOOKED HORRIBLE LAST NIGHT</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> SHUT UP YOURE THE ONE THAT STARTED THE FIGHT WITH THE LOWERCLASSMEN</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> IF YOU DIDNT DO THAT MY LIP WOULDNT BE SWOLLEN</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> STILL U LOOKED LIKE SHIT</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> STFU IM TRYING TO SLEEP</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> ??????????? ITS 1 PM AT THIS POINT YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST STAY AWAKE</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> N O.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta: </strong>I'M S L E E P Y.</p><p> </p><p><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> are,,,,,</p><p> </p><p><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> are your sleeping schedules okay,,</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> absolutely fucking not</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Lmao nOPE</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Jesus christ, Fuyuhiko. I can kinda understand Kaz having a messed up sleep schedule, but when have you typically been going to sleep recently?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> on schooldays, weekends, or both?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Both.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> for schooldays it’s 5 AM and on weekends it’s usually like,,,, idk 2 PM or somethin like that</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> Can confirm; Fuyuhiko asks to sleep on my thighs every afternoon on weekends</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> yup</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> OK THAT’S IT YOU’RE STAYING IN MY DORM FOR A FULL MONTH SO I CAN CORRECT YOUR SLEEPING SCHEDULE.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Currently omw to your dorm, Fuyu, I’m going to drag you out.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> WERFGHTREW@ERTGTREWERTGTREWERFEW KAZUICHI HELP </p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> NO ILL JUST GET MY SLEEPING SCHEDULE FIXED TOO</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> I’M STRANGLING YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Love you too, Fuyu &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> You’re next, Kaz. :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> QWEFGHGFREWQWEDFGBFREWERFGREWERFGREWE AAAAAAAA IM JSUT GONNA GET GUN TO PROTECT ME <em>@Pan kinnie</em> RIGHT, GUN?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Pan kinnie has gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> HE DIDNT EVEN SAY ANYTHTIG JFNGRFGJFWDJFWJDFEDFFEDFGVFEWAE</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Baby gangsta has gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> Hajime,,,,,,,, Hajime actually just picked up Hiko (fireman’s carry) out of my lap and carried him away</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> If you hear screaming that’s just me beating Hajime senseless</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Baby gangsta’s waifu has gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>No flash photography:</strong> ??????WEDFEWEDF????????</p><p> </p><p><strong>rude.:</strong> WAIT WAIT WAIT DONT DO ANYTHING YET I NEED TO SEE THIS IM GONNA RECORD IT</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> OH MY GOD I CAN HEAR HER BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM RIGHT OUTSIDE MY DOOR BSDWHDFEHWEFGJFEWERFJEWJEFJRERFGJEDFG</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *rude. sent the video BEATHISASSPEKO.mp4* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> I JUST HEARD HAJI DROP FUYU PLS THIS IS SENDING MEEEEEEEEE</p><p> </p><p><strong>rude.:</strong> NOOOO HE GOT AWAY</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> PEKO BEING SMUG BAHAHAHSHEDHWEUE</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> thats what he gets for trying to fix my sleeping schedule</p><p> </p><p><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> I'M HITTING MY DESK SO HARD I THINK ITS GONNA BREAK DEADASS</p><p> </p><p><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> THIS ESCALATED WAYYYYYYY TOO QUICJKY BUT IM KINDA HERE FOR IT</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> OW.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> BACK. HURTS. CHESt. WHOLE BODY. SWORD HANDLE BRUISES FUCKING EVERYWHERE. OW. HELP ME.</p><p> </p><p><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> peko broke my boyfriend um-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> H E L P.</p><p> </p><p><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> im coming to help you shh</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *YUMMY HOPE has gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Plain jane:</strong> OH THANK GOD,</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> STOP STOPZOTPSPO IM GONNA PISS MYSELF</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> GUNDY IS LAUGHING SO FUCKING LOUD </p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> im going back to sleep on peko’s thighs if any of you try to fix me again youre getting the same treatment</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Baby gangsta has gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *Baby gangsta’s waifu has gone offline* </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> SDFGESDFGRE?W?????? E?D I FEEL??? THREATENED????</p><p> </p><p><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> PLEASEMY WWYES aRE WATERINGjg</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told u in the last chapter. absolute. chaos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Threats, Gays, and Fuyu in a skirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wook at my wittle fuyuhikwo in a skiwt</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MORE USERNAMES!!!!</p><p>Mother - Kirumi<br/>The second most reasonable person here - Korekiyo<br/>Fre sha vo ca do - Rantaro<br/>Boyf - Kokichi<br/>Riend - Shuichi<br/>Kayaydae - Kaede<br/>Robotfucker69 - Miu<br/>Big teddy bear - Gonta<br/>No. - Ryoma<br/>Sailor Moon - Tsumugi<br/>Chaotic good mage - Himiko<br/>Protector of lesbians - Tenko<br/>Artist capital A - Angie<br/>Harumaki - Maki<br/>Kaimomo - Kaito<br/>K1-B0 - Kiibo, obviously</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ALSO JUST A QUICK WARNING:</p><p>This chapter is kinda horny and has,,, well not bad but above-normal descriptions of violence/gore? so just a heads up but I'm just not sure if it's bad enough for a warning so I decided to put one anyways just in case</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> um,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> don’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> fuyu why are you wearing a skirt and thigh highs/??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> im not complaining,,,, im just curious,,,,,,, :&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> peko and i tied in a stupid argument last night and so we agreed to switch clothes for the day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> hdhfghfdjfgjfdf,,,,,d,s Fuyu,, in akdskirt,,,, p-pretty,,,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> I beg of you, please cease the seduction of my mate, incubus, or I shall have no choice but to banish you to the netherrealm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Tanakatranslation: If you dont stop being p-pretty and making me more gay than I already am he’s gonna murder you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> i’m not doing it on purpose your bf is just horny <em>@Pan kinnie</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pan kinnie:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> I think I know how to fix this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Pan kinnie has gone offline*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> WERFGREW@QWEGREW???G?E@WE?RGTRE?? GUN????????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> ,,,,i don’t like what he just fucking implied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> IS????? KAZ ABOUT TO GET SUM?????????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> mAYBE???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> <em>@Bruh girl</em> Youre hanging out w him tELL US WHATS HAPPENING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> HE JUST LEFT SO QUICK IBUKI DIDNT HAVE ENOUGH TIME 2 ASK WHERE HE WAS GOING WERTGTREWEGHRE@ERGRERG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> S C A R E D.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> okay so basically either kazuichis about to be very gay w gundham or hes about to be sacrificed to the gods one of the two</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> i’m going to take the latter cause i don’t wanna think about the other option</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Wait wait wait this is completely irrelevant but <em>@YUMMY HOPE</em> could you send a picture of Fuyu????TGHTR?E</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> sure one sec</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Baby gangsta: don’t you fucking dare, Nagito</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*YUMMY HOPE sent the photo hot.png*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> RFTGBRDFNHGNGNGNGNGNGHNGNGJHGJGNNGNGNGN WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY HOW DID YOU GETT THAT PICTURE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> HGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YOU LOOK SO GOOD IN THAT OUTFIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> I’M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF BOTH OF YOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> YES PLEASE I WOU?LD LIKE THAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> EFGHNJHGEWEGH?GTRERTHJHTR?ER?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> <em>@YUMMY HOPE @SHSL Simp</em> :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Baby gangsta’s waifu has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHSL Simp: </strong>
  <em>
    <span>S C A R E D…..</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> may the odds be ever in my favor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> C’mere, Nagito, I have someone willing to hide you in their dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> gladly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*YUMMY HOPE and 1 other have gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Oh shit Gungun’s here I’ll tell you if the ritual goes well wEGHGTREWERTGH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*SHSL Simp had gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> I am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> Currently reading over the backlogs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Oh dear god</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> I am only slightly concerned for Kazuichi’s physical well-being,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Can and will beat u:</strong> okay but r we not gonna talk about how Kaz, Fuyu, AND Koma r all in happy healthy relationships and r still rrly gay for each other</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Can and will beat u:</strong> like,,,, just have a threesome already we know u want to</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> Says the single lesbian</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Can and will beat u:</strong> I WILL FIGHT U</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> Back of the Mcdonalds down the street right now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Can and will beat u:</strong> r u sure u wanna go thru with that offer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> No not really</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Wtf, Owari, don’t encourage them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Especially Kaz, you know damn well he’d go through with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Theyll never find ur fucking body, Haji</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> WHERE DID U COME FROM I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING RAVAGED BY GUNDHAM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Yeahhhhhhhh we were about to get down and dirty but then Gungun got a call from the vet cause they need his help with somethin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> As soon as he gets back I’m fucking his shit up tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> Is that a threat or a promise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> Duly noted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Thank the fucking gods for soundproof walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> WERFTREW@QWEFGHEW@@WEGKJSAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Fanservice:</strong> Iim scaared ffor kaazuichhii</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> QWERGHJYTREWEDFRGH?FRE?????? I hate u all pls get on a train and fuckin crash and burn or something</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> Awwwwwww is lil Kazuichi trying to send a death wish upon us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> I will rip ur Nintendo 64 out of the fucking tv and throw it out the nearest window </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> And I’m not joking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart enthusiast:</strong> YOU WOULDNT DARE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> YES I FUCKING WOULD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> I’d probably feel slightly bad and fix it up and add some stuff but like whatever</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> Be my guest</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> Anyways brb I have some important business to attend to</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✰✰✰</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Enthusiast has added Hajime Hinata to Way Too Many Homos*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Enthusiast has changed 1 nickname*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> They would like a word with you I think,,, idk they just asked to talk to someone from my class</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> H u h-?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Boyf:</strong> WAHHHHHHH YOU GUYS BULLIED ME&lt;&lt;r,re,R&lt; IM SO SASAAAAAAADD MY JAW STIL LHRUTS TOO&lt;&lt;&lt;,f&lt;&lt;f&lt;f,,d&lt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Eh???????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kaimomo:</strong> Im still pissed at those bastards that threw Makiroll out the window &gt;:/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Harumaki:</strong> I am going to hunt them down with every single fiber of my being and torture them until their skin falls off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> PLEASE <em>@Mariokart Enthusiast</em> IM SO SCARED HELP ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> They want you to deliver these messages to Kaz and Gundham</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> WHY mE?????????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> I don’t wanna</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Plain jane: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> You are Hajime Hinata, correct?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Ya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> Good. Tell that little pink haired bitchboy with the sharp teeth to keep one eye open tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Boyf:</strong> KORK SAYING BITCHBOY,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> UM????? Does the entirety of class 79 hate Kazuichi and Gundham?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mother:</strong> Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Boyf:</strong> YUH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Riend:</strong> Pretty much</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> mhm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kayaydae:</strong> I think so, yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> Absolutely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Harumaki:</strong> Y e s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kaimomo:</strong> Yup</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> No shit, Sherlock</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>K1-B0:</strong> A little, yes. :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Artist capital A:</strong> Atua says ye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Protector of lesbians:</strong> Y E A H &gt;:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Chaotic good mage:</strong> lil bit yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> Of course we do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No.:</strong> The opposite of my name</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Big teddy bear:</strong> Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Big teddy bear:</strong> Gonta doesn’t! :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> Okay, Gonta, we love you, but now’s not the time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Big teddy bear:</strong> :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Boyf:</strong> OUCH GONTA USING “:(“ HURTS A LOT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Um,,,,, ok,,, god damn,,,,, let me go warn them to watch their backs ig</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Chaotic good mage:</strong> If you don’t they’re going to be murdered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Harumaki:</strong> Damn straight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Oh dear god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Plain jane has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Boyf:</strong> I just finished pouring glitter glue into Kazuichi’s toolbox XOXOXOXO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> He’s gonna kill you I’m not even joking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Boyf:</strong> T r y m e.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> He’s gonna send his boyfriend to disembowel you with a satchel omg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Boyf:</strong> Who’s his boyfriend again? For scientific purposes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Enthusiast has sent the photo DeadGoneDeceased.png*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kayaydae:</strong> I just heard Miu moan,,.,.,.. um</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> THAT IS ONE FINE LOOKING MAN RIGHT THERE</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kokeechee → Irumaaaaa</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kokeechee:</strong> OH MY GODFJDDHHJYNTGMFJDWDJFVGFEWEDFJGRE#RTGTRE#Rf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Irumaaaaa:</strong> HE COULD PUNT YOU STRAIGHT INTO THE SUN IF HE WANTED TO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kokeechee:</strong> IM SCARED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Irumaaaaa:</strong> HAHASDHFWHDHWSD FUCK YOU THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE yOU WEASEL</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Way Too Many homos</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Boyf:</strong> I’ve already thought of 100 ways I could defeat him in battle uwu. try again, Chee ah key </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart enthusiast:</strong> Just sent a screenshot of that to Gundham and Kaz</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> Kazuichi threatened to rip your arm off with his teeth. Given the fact that he has literal shark teeth, I don’t think you wanna take that chance</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Enthusiast has sent the photo Sharkteefins.png*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Boyf:</strong> TELL HIM TO COME AT ME I’LL BE WAITING MF 😌</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kokeechee → Irumaaaaa</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kokeechee:</strong> FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFCUFCUFKFJFDJ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Irumaaaaa:</strong> I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU GET BEAT TF UP BY THESE TWO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Irumaaaaa:</strong> Also wow those teeth r kinda hot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kokeechee:</strong> No horny in DMs, cumslut</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Irumaaaaa:</strong> Fine, virgin</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Way Too Many homos</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> ,,,, um chile anyways</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> DID,,GT#WERTGR#@W#ERTR DID KOREK JUST MEME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> Dont make me come over there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> Sorry daddy 😚 xoxo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> DARE I SAY IT, WHIPPED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Boyf:</strong> WHIPPED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kaimomo:</strong> *INTENSE WHIP CRACKING NOISES*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> I SWERAS TO GODDJSWHDHSDFHEWREJDF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> N knee ways</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Enthusiast has added 2 users to Way Too Many Homos*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Enthusiast has changed 2 nicknames*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> Anyways you two want to say anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SHSL Simp: </strong>
  <em>@Boyf</em>
  <strong> I AM GONNA FUCKING DESTROY YOU I SWEAR TO GOD IM GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A FUCKING PULP WITH MY TOOLBOX WHICH, BY THE WAY, IS FUCKING RUINED SO THANKS A LOT, ASSHOLE.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pan kinnie: </strong>
  <em>
    <span>@Boyf If you touch my beloved ever again I am going to tear you limb from limb and feed your remains to my tigers, after which I am going to use your skull as a toy for my bear and your eyes as a snack for my wolves. That goes for the rest of you as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*SHSL Simp and 1 other have gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> Fair enough</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fre sha vo ca do: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Boyf: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Robotfucker69: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sailor Moon:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kaimomo:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><br/>
</strong>
  <span><strong>Riend:</strong> You’re on your own, Kichi, I’ll see you in purgatory ig</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Riend has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Boyf:</strong> NO BAE WAIT- WERGRWQWRTGREWERTGHTREWERHREWQWERTG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> Current mood: scared af</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kaimomo:</strong> WAIT THAT DUDE HAS FUCKING TIGERS AND A BEAR&gt;???!!?@?#$#@?ERE&gt;?WERE#ERE#ERTRE#@#Er AND W O L V E S??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> And he’s the Ultimate Breeder, so he’s very close with all of his animals and can practically speak to them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> Oh and also I might have forgotten to mention but Kazuichi’s almost done attaching working machine guns to the motorcycle Mondo got him last Christmas</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Kaimomo:</strong> I take back all my threats jesus christ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Enthusiast:</strong> GL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart enthusiast has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mother:</strong> So. Who wants to go apologize to them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Boyf and 9 others have gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mother:</strong> Thought so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mother has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are all of these chapters going to be the class fighting?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I dunno bro you tell me. BUT ALSO 200 HITS????? THANKS YOU???? SO MUCH YOU GUYS???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Simps, Arguments, and Pillow Princesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is ENTIRELY just to satisfy my need for Soudam content in my everyday life. Im so sorry. I stg I'll make the next chapter Bandaid or Soniaki-centric.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm pumping these chapters out fast as fuck wow</p><p> </p><p>ALSO THANK YOU FOR 300 HITS???? I LOVE YOU ALL???????????</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>*Kazuichi Souda has created a groupchat with 3 people*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Kazuichi Souda has changed the group name to GAY PANIC*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Kazuichi Souda has changed 4 nicknames*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL simp:</strong> hngfggjrerfgewerfgrew2erEWQWERFGFREW@WERFGFREWWERFGEWQWEDFW GAY  GYAYAHYFYYSYGGAYAGAYAGAYA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> whatthe fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gang leader mf:</strong> it’s literally 2 AM what in the bloody fuck do you want Kaz</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gang leader mf:</strong> I stg if it’s about Fuyuhiko in the skirt Im gonna riot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> <em>@SHSL Simp</em> <strong>you told Mondo about the skirt?</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> SHSHSHSHDHFJSSHDHRUT UP THATS NOT IMPORTANT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> UH????? WHATS UP BRO WYN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> VISION… FADING……. ,, GAY,, TOO HOT…. BODY..gh,gtr,.g SHUTTING DOWN,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> Bi troubles. BUT FR WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT QWEFHGRE#WJERTGREW@E</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> im not going to sleep for another 12 hours but god damn id like at least a LITTLE bit of peace and quiet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gang leader mf:</strong> TELL US AND MOVE ON YOU ABSOLUTE TRAINWRECK OF A HUMAN BEING <em>@SHSL Simp</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> I THINK GUNGUN’S TRYING TO FUCKIGN ,BREAK ME AND ITS w o r k i n g</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> YEAH IT CAME FREE W UR FUCKING XBOX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> BUT WTF DO U MEAN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER THE THEHTHEHH HALLOWEEN PARTY HAGAKURE's HOLDING NEXT MONTH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> YA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gang leader mf:</strong> ??? yea???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> no shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> GUN JUST SENT ME HIS COSTUME AND I,,,,,, <strong>HOO BOY I NEED TO SIT DOWN ITS NOT EVEN REVEALING OR ANYTHING IM JUST A DISASTER BI</strong></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> SHOW USSSssSSSSSs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> ,,,,,,im scared</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gang leader mf:</strong> I swear to god if this awakens something in me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*SHSL Simp sent the photo bangbangrightthroughmyheart.jpeg*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> NG,,,,, LOOSE RUFFLY,,, WINE RED SHIRT,,,,,,,, CHEST EXPOSED,,, ,g,WITH,,, TIGHT BLACK LEATHER PANTS,,, HAAAAH,,,, POSE,,, RINGS,,,,,, VAMPIRE TEETH,,,, LEATHER GLOVES,,,,,, OH,,, OH GOD,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> Im gonna fall over wait fuck hes hot omg no fuck wait</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gang leader mf:</strong> ,,,hhh,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> i am looking directly at him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> thats g ay </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> so are you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> ya but the difference is u have a wife</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> i see how it is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> SsshUtup  and he lpme Im lit rally begging him but he re FUSES to come over </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> He knows e x a c t l y what hes odjng</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gang leader mf:</strong> here we have a wild bi in his natural habitat, aka simping for his hot af bf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> so ig we all simping now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gang leader mf:</strong> yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> sounds about right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Ive always been simpin</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> okay one sec</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*11037 has changed the group name to Wants to be railed by Gundham Tanaka*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gang leader mf:</strong> wtf Im???? a top tho???????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> no &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Even if u are, u aren’t when ur Gundham’s boyfriend &lt;33333333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gang leader mf:</strong> I?????????????????????????/??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> <em>@SHSL Simp</em> how dare you make us all fall for YOUR boyfriend when you know damn well we cant have him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> I wanted to make other people suffer so I did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> fuck you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> I wish he would</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> o h</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just your average phantom thieves</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 12:38 PM -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> I would like to propose we all have a competition</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> What is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography:</strong> Whats up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Wait I’m giving people special roles hold on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> <em>@Top Gang ™</em> LETS ALL HAVE A COMPETITION TO SEE WHO HAS THE BEST BF/GF </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> YOU’RE ON, CHI.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> EZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> I will destroy you ALL.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> EVERYONE HERE IS LOSING TO IBUKI AND MIKAN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> FUCK YOU GUYS PEKO AND I ARE WINNING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Fuyuhiko. Everyone here knows you're not a goddamn top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> I hate you all I’m gonna hire a hitman to assassinate you guys and it IS going to be Mukuro Ikusaba </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> *Sobs* but also NONE of you are winning against me and Hiko</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Bring it on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> I’ll have you know my girlfriend is a literal PRINCESS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> WELL MY GIRLFRIEND IS A NURSE!!!!! SHE SAVES MORE LIVES THAN SONIA EVER WILL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> IM OFFENDED????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> WELL FUCK YOU BOTH CAUSE MY GF IS A GORGEOUS, GRACEFUL DANCER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> SHE LOOKS LIKE 6 YEARS OLD?R??#W?@!?@?@</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> HAH. WEAKLINGS, MY PARTNER IS CLEARLY SUPERIOR. HE HAS THE POWER TO CREATE AND BRING LIFE TO MACHINERY, SO FUCK YOU ALL AND DAMN YOU TO HELL.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Waot,,, Gundham breaking character to defend my rank as baddest bitch ,,, someone hold me im gonna cry tears of joy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> WELL MY BOYFRIEND IS TONED AF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> MY BOYFRIEND IS THIQUE SO H A H</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> R U SURE ABOUT THAT?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pan kinnie: Seeing Kazzy in skinny jeans is the literal definition of pure bliss I will butcher you</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’a waifu:</strong> Okay but you also haven’t seen Hiko’s calves they’re godly like I literally want him to straddle me right the fuck now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> omw</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> <em>@Pan kinnie</em> MY GF IS THICCCCCCCCC TOO SO THAT ARGUMENT IS INVALID!! THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS MIKAN HAS AN HOURGLASS FIGURE THAT MAKES HER LOOK ETHEREAL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> CLEARLY NONE OF YOU ARE AWARE OF KAZUICHI’S BEAUTIFULLY THIN WAIST AND FEMININE HIPS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> BAE IM&gt;????? SELF CONSCIOUS ABOUT THAT??WEDF?EW?ERF?E</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> I am sorry, my beloved, but it is one of your features I greatly appreciate and admire. &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Wait hold on im in love. Continue. &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> MY BOYFRIEND IS LITERALLY A YAKUZA LEADER. AKA: BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU MFS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> <em>@Baby gangsta’s waifu</em> AHEM. LITERAL PRINCESS. PRINCESS GIRLFRIEND. LITERALLY RULES A COUNTRY.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> MY BOYFRIEND HAS THE SOFTEST SKIN EVER NONE OF YALL CAN COMPETE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> OH PLEASE DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON NAGITO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> HE HAS GENTLE EYES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE HE’LL HUG YOU AND TELL YOU IT’S ALL GONNA BE OKAY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> HEEEEE LOOKS LIKE HE DOES CRACK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> SHUT UP HE’S TRYING HIS BEST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography:</strong> UNLIKE Y’ALL MY GF WONT HESITATE TO CUT A BITCH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> OH PLEASE HAVE YOU EVEN MET HIKO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> HE’S AGGRESSIVE BUT HE’S STILL THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> PACK IT UP HETERO COUPLE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> E X C U S E M E</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> I SAID WHAT I SAID</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> GAH FUCKIN DAMn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> GUNDHAM’S PULLING OUT ALL THE STOPS ISNT HE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> THAT’S MY BITCH ALL OF YALL CAN GO HOME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> This is now their fight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Yep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Let’s just watch them duke it out, I’ll get popcorn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> I AINT FUCKING DONE <em>@Pan kinnie</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> MY BOO GOT CUTE ASS FRECKLES AND BADASS TATTOOS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> KAZZY HAS SHARK TEETH????? I DONT KNOW HOW U CAN EVEN TRY TO COMPETE LIKE SERIOUSLY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> HIKO ONLY WEARS SUITS LIKE THE DAPPER MAN THAT HE IS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> OH PLEASE FUYUHIKO IS 5’1” THOSE ARE CHILDREN’S CLOTHES</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> Gundham is dead to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> PLS KAZUICHI IS BELOW AVERAGE HEIGHT TOO THATS NOT MUCH BETTER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CAN’T SAY SHIT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> FUYUHIKO IS THE DEFINITION OF A PILLOW PRINCESS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Baby gangsta:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire: </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Plain jane:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bruh girl:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Chaos. Chaos and calamity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Aaaaaaaaaand Gun goes in for the kill</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> I have spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Pan kinnie has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> HE REALLY JUST DID THAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> We will take our prize now tyvm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> I am certified baddest bitch, Fuyuhiko is confirmed Pillow Princess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Enthusiast has changed 1 nickname*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Princess:</strong> OH FUCK OFF</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wants to be railed by Gundham Tanaka</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 2:35 PM -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*SHSL Simp has sent 4 photos*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> OH????? MY GOD??????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> BATTLE OF THE DOMS HAS BEEN WON BUY NONE OTHER THAN GUNGUN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> buy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gang leader mf:</strong> buy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> buy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gang leader mf:</strong> <em>@Baby gangsta</em> haha pillow princess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> IM GONNA SHOOT YOUJYUJTRJWJSDFEWHDHW</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> KAZ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> KAZZY?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> HE CALLS YOU KAZZY? <em>@SHSL Simp @SHSL Simp @SHSL Simp</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> YEAH &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> IM IN LOVE W UR BOYFRIEND</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> THE WEDDING IS TONIGHT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> WHAT NO FUCK YOU </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> I THOUGHT WE WERE BROS, BRO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> WE R BUT NOT IF UR GONNA TAKE MY BITCH LIKE THAT SMH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gang leader mf:</strong> okay simp <em>@11037</em> Im gonna go cuddle with my actual bf have fun being single or whateva</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Gang leader mf has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> I AM?????GRE#W?ERFE? OFFENDED????????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> He went STRAIGHT for the jugular</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> It’s not straight if its Mondo &lt;/3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> GAHAHSDHEWHH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> i mean ur not wrong</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> Im glad u agree with me, straight king</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> im demi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> ,,,, oops</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> ,,,,,, is it bad that even I didnt know that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>11037:</strong> Fuyu b like: im outta da closet but im not outta da closet</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> PLKEASE-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> i hate it here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Baby gangsta has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told you it would just be Soudam. ALSO LEON AND KAZUICHI BEINGS BFFS IS WHAT I NEED IN MY LIFE OK?</p><p> </p><p>Also yes this pillow princess joke is gonna be so drawn out but I also love it so &lt;3</p><p>ALSO also I'm gonna draw Gundham in his costume so don't you worry your pretty little heads &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dates, Valentine's, and Split Dyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayo! First of all: THANK YOU FOR 844 HITS???? R WE ABT TO KISS????</p><p>Second: THANK U GUYS FOR ALL THE LOVE I WANNA GIVE YOU GUYS SMOOCHES</p><p>Third: Im sorry for not updating, I've had huge writer's block :(</p><p>Fourth: In honor of this chatfic getting way more popular than I expected, y'all can comment what you wanna see in upcoming chapters! I'm gonna try my best to continue regularly updating this again, so don't be afraid to send several. :) </p><p> </p><p>Once again, thank you all for the support! and I'm sorry I feature Fuyuhiko and Kazzy so much it's not my fault I'm a kinnie and like to portray my headcanons through chatfics 🤠</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Just your average phantom thieves</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 6:33 PM -</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Fanservice:</strong> <em>@Bruh girl</em> bbabyy II havvee a surrprisee foor yyouu :)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> YO YO! WHAT'S UP BBYDOLL??? :D</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Fanservice:</strong> II mmadde a bbunchh of youurr ffavvorite foodss soo we ccann go onn a ppicniic daatee :)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> IBUKI'S SO EXCITED!! WHERE AND WHEN SHOULD IBUKI GO?? :0</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Fanservice:</strong> Iit's tooo rrainyy ouutsidde toodaay sso juust meett mme at thhe Llowerrclassmaan Kaito'ss laab, thee labb thaat lookss liikee aa pplanettariumm,, inn 5 miinutees</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> ON MY WAY!! UR SO SWEET FOR DOING THIS, BBY &lt;3333</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Fanservice:</strong> Aanythhing foor yyou, mmy starshhine &lt;33</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Fanservice and 1 other user have gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> Could yall stop being goals for 1 second so the rest of us can seem like good lovers pls n thank you</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> It's really hard to be a good gay when those two exist</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Got me fucked up</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> Hey <em>@rude.</em> maybe we should go on a cute date like Ibuki and Mikan someday</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> I would prefer if you didn't mention our relationship and pig barf bitch Mikan in the same sentence xoxo &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> Hiyoko.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> ..srry</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> N e ways,, would you maybe wanna go on a coffee date,, ,w me,,,, tomorrow??? :&gt;</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> ,,h,n,n,g,g, g a y</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> I would love to &lt;333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> Oh! Speaking of dates!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> <em>@Mariokart Extraordinaire</em> Happy Valentine's Day, my love! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraoridnaire:</strong> Lmao It's not even Valentine's yet, but thnx</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> I know it is not, but I have an increasingly important question to ask you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Marioakrt Extraordinaire:</strong> R we boutta get engaged rn?? 😳 (Author's note: me @ the people that read this stupid fic)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> Unfortunately, No. :( (Author's note: yall @ me cause I havent updated in a month and a half)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Aw</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> But I do have a surprise for you!!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Yeah, bae? Whats up?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> I will be taking you to meet my parents in Novoselic for Valentine's. :) (Do not worry, I can be your translator!)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Woah</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> OOP-</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> oh my </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> O</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Are you sure this is a good idea?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> Whatever do you mean?? I'm sure my parents will love you, darling.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Well,,, it's just that I'm a gamer girl. A legit gamer girl. I make my money from Twitch streams, babe.🧍‍♀️I sit around and do Hot Girl Shit™ all day,,,,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> Yes, and? It should not matter if they like you or not, just so long as I do. :)</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> ,,,</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> GRR ILYSM KISS KISS </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> I'm still kinda scared lowkey but if it’ll make you happy, I'll go to Novoselic with you</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> Yay!! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I know the best spots for pastries, which I know you will adore!!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> You really do be thinking this far ahead, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> Perhaps. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Its loving gf hours &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> Given how excited you mortals are about Valentine’s, I suppose I could finally bring Kazzy to meet the angel that is my mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> Our partners could meet our parents at the same time, how exciting!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> <em>@Pan kinnie</em> Dude that would be SO COOL!! I totally wanna introduce u to my dad if I could but,,, since ur gay and prob dont wanna get hate crimed,,, mayb not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> .. No comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> OP,,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> girlie i-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baseball daddio:</strong> bruv </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> THE ENTIRE GROUPCHAT IS SO CONCERNED I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> shush</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> were not gonna talk about it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Let’s just move on. :))))</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Let’s 🤠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> A n y w a y s</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Since it’s almost Valentine’s day and we need to look good for once <em>@YUMMY HOPE @Pillow Princess</em> do u wanna come over so we can all redye our hair &lt;3333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> ill be right there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Princess:</strong> I need to redye my roots badly so sure why not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> awh does poor little baby Hiko have EVER SO SLIGHTLY darker roots?? Poor sweet little naturally blonde Fuyuhiko </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Princess:</strong> I will shove a whole ass katana down ur damn throat don’t fucking test me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Kinky &lt;333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Princess:</strong> oh my fucking god</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> i,,,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Does anyone else need to redye their roots</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> Indeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Ugh, yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> WAIT??? U??? DYE UR HAIR???? @Plain Jane @Plain Jane @Plain Jane</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> A little bit. My hair is a little darker than this plus I have some gray hairs cause of overwhelming stress. :.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> f e l t. Ok u can come over too, Im sure Nagi would like u here too anyways</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> <em>@Plain jane</em> pls let me dye your hair for u,, pls,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Sure, why not? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> yay!!!! :D ill try to do a good job, but i doubt i could even if i tried. ill just find some way to fuck it up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Koma &gt;:/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Nagito mfing Komaeda</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> im sorry i didnt mean to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> Good. :) I’ll meet you at Kaz’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> ofc ofc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*YUMMY HOPE and 1 other have gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> <em>@Mariokart Extraordinaire @Princess Rosalina</em> u two wanna join? I still have bleach but u need to bring ur own dye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Yeah, sure</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Princess Rosalina:</strong> Of course! :D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Princess Rosalina and 1 other have gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> FUCK YEAH LETS GO BOYS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> Pardon, but</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> I do not have the materials required to redye my hair at the moment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Dw shawty bae u left some of it at my dorm last time we dyed our hair together &lt;333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pan kinnie:</strong> Ah yes now I remember</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Cool now get ur pretty ass over here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> <em>@Pillow Princess</em> u too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Pan kinnie and 1 other have gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>✰✰✰</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Oh my god my bathroom is gonna smell like hair bleach for months</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> It was ur fault for inviting so many goddamn people</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> shhhhhhhutup</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>YUMMY HOPE:</strong> i look hot as fuck tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Plain jane:</strong> YEAH YOU DO WOOF WOOF BARK AWOOGA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> Dying ur roots peach was such a good idea u look delicious and the FADE is IMMACULATE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> WAIT THIS GAVE ME AN IDEA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> <em>@Pillow Princess</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Princess:</strong> oh my fucking god what do you want</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> DO U WANNA DO A SPLIT DYE FOR UR HAIR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> PLS U WOULD LOOK SO EPIC WITH HALF BLONDE HALF BLACK HAIR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Princess:</strong> <em>@Baby gangsta’s waifu</em> ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> YES!!! Omg please u would look so pretty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Princess:</strong> not rrly going for pretty, but I’ll take it. <em>@SHSL Simp</em> let’s fucking do this im heading over rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> ITS A WIN FOR THE BISEXUALS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> HELL YEAH IT IS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> MY SWEET LITTLE PILLOW PRINCE IS GONNA LOOK SO GOOD</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Princess:</strong> A 🤠</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Princess:</strong> <em>@Mariokart Extraordinaire</em> change my mf name this pillow princess bullshit has gone on for too long</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Yessir</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Mariokart Extraordinaire has changed 1 nickname*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Prince:</strong> Oh my fucking god u bitch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Any time broski</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> never call me that again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> U know u love me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta:</strong> no I rrly don’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Baby gangsta has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Mariokart Extraordinaire:</strong> Heart been broke so many time &lt;/3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Can and will beat u:</strong> holy shit hes actually gonna do it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> INDEED HE IS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> IM SO PSYCHEd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> OH SHIT HES HERE ILL BRB</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*SHSL Simp has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> IBUKI LEAVES FOR ONE SECOND AND CRAZY SHIT GOES DOWN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bruh girl:</strong> WACK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Fanservice:</strong> Wwow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> Kuzuryuu has been hangin around Souda too much if he’s willing to let him do a damn split dye </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> he’d look hot tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> since hes so feminine my gay heart is probably gonna explode when I see him with a split dye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> I mean seriously you dont see many guys with a split dye</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Prince:</strong> Pardon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> excuse me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> OOPS I DIDNT REALIZE YALL WERE ONLINE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> I would prefer if u didnt call Kuzu hot right in front of me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> not cool bro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> I DONE FUCKED UP </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Prince:</strong> I will beat ur ass so easily you tiny little mfing gremlin </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> oh pls it would be easier for both of us if u just let ur mafia goonies do the work since u wouldnt b able to do it urself even if u tried u weak ass rat &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Prince:</strong> <em>@Baby gangsta’s waifu</em> u still have that sword I bought u, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> Oh you already know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Prince:</strong><em> @rude.</em> prepare to get fucking massacred</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>rude.:</strong> GOTTA BLAST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*rude. Has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>No flash photography allowed:</strong> I would prefer if u didn’t threaten my gf pls n thank you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Prince:</strong> tell that bitch if she calls me feminine one more time it’ll be more than just a threat :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> I’ll act on it, too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Baby gangsta’s waifu:</strong> :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> It’s the passive aggressive smiles for me, sis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>SHSL Simp:</strong> now get off ur fucking phone so I can continue the amazing fucking job im doing<em> @Pillow Prince</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Pillow Prince:</strong> f i n e</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Pillow Prince and 1 other have gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heartbreaks, Cheerios, and an Insanely Flustered Leon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Resident dorm mom - Ishimaru<br/>Resident dorm dad - Mondo<br/>*Hacking noises* - Chihiro<br/>Raging bi - Leon<br/>Gentlethem - Yasuhiro<br/>I’m she’s - Celestia<br/>She’s mine’s - Kirigiri<br/>Moneybags - Byakuya<br/>Two time - Toko<br/>Sugarbaby - Makoto<br/>Hatsune Miku - Sayaka<br/>Literal flower - Sakura<br/>Ultimate lesbian - Aoi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK SO UM,,,, YALL GOT THIS FROM 840 HITS TO 1050 HITS IN A DAY?? IM KINDA SCARED OF YALL....</p><p>aaaaaanyways someone form the previous chapter requested a THH-centric chapter so I decided to take this opportunity to make Leon and Chihiro get together cause theyre alOne</p><p>Also I wanna thank the user jankyyyy cause their comments have made me rrly wanna keep updating to,, kudos to you, friend. lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dumb Bitches Club</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 7:58 PM -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> okay who the FUCK do i need to beat the shit out of</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm mom:</strong> Pardon??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> What happened?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> i just saw Leon run into his dorm and slam the door so hard i stg i felt the walls shake</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> and from what i could see, his mascara was fucking STREAMING down his face</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> so all i need to know is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> whose ass do. i. need. to. B E A T.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> Im gonna head over to see if he’s alright. :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> shit, he had a date tonight didn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> Oh my god he did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> christ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> he probably got stood up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> felt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> Poor thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> Ok Im at his dorm, Ill update u guys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Hacking noises* has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> shit, I hope Leon’s alright</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> me too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> i know how bad getting ignored can make him feel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> im sure Chihiro has it covered. Theyre surprisingly good at comforting people, i can speak from personal experience</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> So yall agree that we’re just a bunch of emotional and tbh probably mentally unstable teenagers that happened to be social enough or know people social enough to make friends</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> sound pretty spot on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> seems about right, yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> Hey guys!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> is Lee good??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> Yup :) He’s sleeping on my chest rn (he started dozing cause crying tired him out a lot so I offered to be his pillow lol)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> well thank god he’s alright ig</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm mom:</strong> <em>@*Hacking noises*</em> Please, whenever he wakes up, ask him if he needs anything. I’d be happy to help. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> ofc :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> Ill see you guys later, Leon’s probably not gonna move for like the next few hours so Im basically trapped</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> see ya and tell Leon i say hi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> will do!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>*Hacking noises*:</strong> Ill update u guys again if necessary </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>**Hacking noises* has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> UGH I RRLY WANNA COMFORT LEON RN BUT I CANTTTJRFJ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm mom:</strong> Why not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> u h</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian: </strong>hng/n,,g,,h</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> GAHDHHSD I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANSSSS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> do NOt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> <em>@Resident dorm mom</em> AOI’S DRINKING AT A GAY BAR</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> YOU FUCKING SNITCH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm mom:</strong> Really, Asahina? Breaking the law? I’m very disappointed in you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> THIS IS WORSE THAN YOU YELLING AT ME</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> UR SO DISAPPOINTED,,, IM SORRY MOM,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> <em>@Ultimate lesbian</em> pardon but dont you have a fucking gf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> yuhhh she’s here with me &lt;3333 so I dont get hit on by weird women &lt;333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> oh my god bringing ur partner to a gay bar I could never</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> <em>@Resident dorm mom @Resident dorm mom @Resident dorm mom</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm mom:</strong> Oh my god NO.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> cmon, please? Itll be fun, we could bring Leon and Chihiro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm mom:</strong> Are you sure, Mon? I don’t particularly like bars, and I wouldn’t want Chihiro to feel unsafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> you're literally talking to the guy who would probably break somebody’s arms just to keep you and Chihiro protected</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> plus since Leon would be there he could help. I gotta admit that the guy's built, he could hold his own in a fight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> awwww thanks bae &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> ayoo wb Leon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> LEOOOOONOGJEFJEOD R U GOOD MY MAN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> YEAH IM FINE NOW LMAO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> My mascara fucking stings tho ow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> my skin’s too sensitive for this bullshit omg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> Idk Cheerio letting me use him as a pillow is helping me feel better lmao but he fell asleep like as soon as I woke up so i cant talk to him rn sobs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> u horny fuck hehehd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> NOT FOR THAT REASON AWKSDWNAHAHAHSGD I HATE U SO MUCH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> GAHAHSHDHSDJ PLEASEEEE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> a n y w a y </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> hold on hold on I gotta do something</span>
</p><p> </p><p>✰✰✰</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*11037 has created a groupchat with 12 people*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*11037 has changed the group name to HELP*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*11037 has changed 13 nicknames*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> PLEASE HELEPRFEWEFe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Two time:</strong> I’m rrly confused rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>I’m she’s:</strong> ?????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Moneybags:</strong> What the hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sugarbaby:</strong> Uh,,, Leon why isn’t Chihiro here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> thats kinda sus lmao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> HE CANT S E E WHAT IM ABOUT TO S A Y</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hatsune Miku:</strong> Op 😶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> OK SO BASICALLY IM IN LOVE WITH HIM AND I NEED YOUR GUYS’ HELP CAUSE IDK HOW TO TELL HIM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> I FUCKING KNEW IT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> SHUT IT, 30%</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> that fucking hurt bro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> it can’t be that hard, right? Just fuckin ask him out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ranging bi:</strong> I think you forgot Im an idiot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> no, that’s not a hard thing to forget</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> 🧍♂️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hatsune Miku:</strong> PLEASEEJEHDF HES SO OFFENDED</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> anyways WHAT SHOULD I DO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Two time:</strong> Maybe you should plan a day with him and when you two are walking home it starts raining</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Two time:</strong> and you put your coat on him to keep him warm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Two time:</strong> and you confess your love for him when you two get to the front steps of his house..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> ok ma’am 1. I would appreciate it if you left whatever little world you put yourself in and actually helped 2. We live in DORMS there is no such THING as house here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> my life isn’t a romcom ok I cant do some bullshit like that lmao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Two time:</strong> You just don’t have taste</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> yeah right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> you could invite him onto the dorm building’s roof? Chihiro trusts you, so Im sure he would be willing to meet you there. when he gets there you can ask him for a date, or if you want, just tell him youre in love with him. I think it would be nice, especially on a clear night with the moon and stars to light up the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> shit, that’s a good idea</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm mom:</strong> Why do you think I fell in love with Mondo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm mom:</strong> He’s such a romantic, but doesn’t like telling anyone about it. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> man way to out me to everyone in the gc</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> dude even if Ish didnt mention it, we could all tell just from that whole ass paragraph</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Two time:</strong> Yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> oh definitely</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> your intimidation factor just went down by a couple million notches</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong><em> @Raging bi</em> you ever fucking say that again Ill tell Kazzy about you know what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> sir yes sir youre all intimidation no questions asked have a great day </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Two time:</strong> Not gonna ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> pls dont</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm mom:</strong> So will you do it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> ofc I will! I think itll work</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> oh shit Chihiro’s waking back up I gtg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sugarbaby:</strong> You can call it operation Cheerio lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> BET</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> ok ok Operation Cheerio will be in action tomorrow night </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hatsune Miku:</strong> go get ur MANS</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Raging bi:</strong> BAHDWHSDJW THANKS IG</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>*Raging bi has gone offline*</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> ok be honest do you guys think thisll work</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hatsune Miku:</strong> r u doubting your romance abilities</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> wtf no ofc not im more worried that Lee’s gonna find a way to royally fuck it up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Two time:</strong> He probably will in all honesty</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hatsune Miku:</strong> i know him p well since we’re in music class together all the time, and we just so happen to be best friends, and i can say with confidence that he wont</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hatsune Miku:</strong> seriously sometimes yall forget he's a perfectionist </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Gentlethem:</strong> ^ this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hatsune Miku:</strong> ive seen the guy pull several all nighters in a row and drink TERRIFYING amounts of monster energy just to get a difficult riff in a song right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hatsune Miku:</strong> so trust me hes not gonna fuck it up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hatsune Miku:</strong> and if he does, hes no doubt gonna keep trying until he doesnt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> damn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Resident dorm dad:</strong> you have a lot of faith in our favorite baseball himbo lmao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hatsune Miku:</strong> YEAH LMAO BUT IM SURE ITS FINe,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Two time:</strong> If he does end up winning over Fujisaki, they’d be cute together</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> theyll totally go on LOTS of coffee dates at that lil dark academia themed cafe Chihiro likes so much yaknow the one with the darkwood and ivy n stuff</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Moneybags:</strong> You can picture someone like him in that cafe? Oh, please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> ok in my defense its a little out of character for him but trust me he’d do it for Chihiro </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Ultimate lesbian:</strong> I mean cmon they arent even dating and Leon already gave Chihiro the nickname “Cheerio” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sugarbaby:</strong> ya got me there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Moneybags:</strong> I still doubt he’s going to muster up the courage to ask Fujisaki on a date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sugarbaby:</strong> I mean,, you managed to ask me out? Im sure it wont be too difficult for him to do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Moneybags:</strong> Do not compare me to that heathen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sugarbaby:</strong> :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Sugarbaby:</strong> &lt;3</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Amaguji, Dresses, and Special Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AYOOOO ITS SELF INDULGENT AMAGUJI TIME</p><p>go get ur mans, Rantaro</p><p>Username refresher:</p><p>Mother - Kirumi<br/>The second most reasonable person here - Korekiyo<br/>Fre sha vo ca do - Rantaro<br/>Boyf - Kokichi<br/>Riend - Shuichi<br/>Kayaydae - Kaede<br/>Robotfucker69 - Miu<br/>Big teddy bear - Gonta<br/>No. - Ryoma<br/>Sailor Moon - Tsumugi<br/>Chaotic good mage - Himiko<br/>Protector of lesbians - Tenko<br/>Artist capital A - Angie<br/>Harumaki - Maki<br/>Kaimomo - Kaito<br/>K1-B0 - Kiibo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Way Too Many Homos</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 2:45 PM -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> Okayyyyy so who wants to test out my BOMB ASS new invention???? 😼</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> miu</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> ,</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> is it sexual</p><p> </p><p><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> Maybe :))) Why don’t you come and find out, shrimp dick &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> no thanks whore im too busy being railed by my cute detective bf xoxoxo</p><p> </p><p><strong>Riend:</strong> Kokichi????????</p><p> </p><p><strong>Riend:</strong> That’s not true I swear</p><p> </p><p><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> Awww the poor little virgin is scaredddd</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kayaydae:</strong> cmon u guys leave him alone :(</p><p> </p><p><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> No &lt;3333333</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> okay well could yall shut tf up</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> Im trynna cuddle my boyfriend and you guys are blowing my phone up like damn</p><p> </p><p><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> Im so sorry that????? You wanna get some ass???????? But I happen to be so much more important????</p><p> </p><p><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> Excuse me?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> GAHAHDHJDJEJEJ KOREKIYO KNOWS DAMN WELL HE’S FLAT ASF THERES NO ASS FOR RANTARO TO GET</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> <em>say that one more time bro I dare you</em></p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> defensive, are we?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> I thought that death threats were makirolls thing</p><p> </p><p><strong>Harumaki:</strong> You don’t get to call me that.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Harumaki:</strong> Do you wanna fucking die?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> see?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> ugh im probably just tired tbh</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> I pulled an all-nighter last night cause I thought that a project was due today</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> but today’s Saturday,,,,,</p><p> </p><p><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> And that is why we are taking a nap.</p><p> </p><p><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> So <em>@Fre sha vo ca do</em> Please get off of your phone, you need rest.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> Ffffffffine</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Fre sha vo ca do has gone offline*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Riend:</strong> You two have gotten really close :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> yeah, when’s the wedding lmao</p><p> </p><p><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> Oh, please. We were best friends before we started dating, of course we are close.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> please let me make your wedding dress, Shin, I beg of you</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> p le a s e</p><p> </p><p><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> I am not even getting married.</p><p> </p><p><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> Not soon, at least.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Riend:</strong> Oh? 👀👀</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> not SOON???</p><p> </p><p><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> I AM CURRENTLY ON MY KNEEEEEES BEGGING TO BE UR MAID OF HONOr-</p><p> </p><p><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> I haven’t even talked to Taro about what the future of our current relationship will be, why are you all so adamant on us having a wedding?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> we all know u’ve been thinking about what ur dress will be and how good ranran would look in a suit give it up already</p><p> </p><p><strong>Mother:</strong> They have only been dating for 6 months, what makes you think that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Riend:</strong> Have you seen the way they look at each other?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> they are in ✨lauv✨</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kayaydae:</strong> It’s so cute! Sometimes I see them holding hands in the library while they’re both reading. Kinda makes me wish I had a gf lol :.)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> I hate admitting this, but they’re totally goals.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> ^ i can agree for once</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> ok so who’s doing what</p><p> </p><p><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> I’M BEING THE MAID OF HONOR FUCK U ALL</p><p> </p><p><strong>Riend:</strong> I’ll be Rantaro’s best man</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kayaydae:</strong> I can be a bridesmaid :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> im being the ringbearer and then chucking the rings out of a window </p><p> </p><p><strong>Artist capital A:</strong> Atua says I should design the dress!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> and I’ll make it!! WOOHOO LETS GOOOO WE OUT HERE PLANNING SHINGUUJI AND RANTARO’S WEDDING WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION YEAHHH</p><p> </p><p><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> Oh my god-</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> I’m making a prototype dress rn <em>@The second most reasonable person here</em> c’mere so I can measure you</p><p> </p><p><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> This has gotten out of hand</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> really? I think it’s sweet.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> u just wanna see ur boyfriend in a dress dont u</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> I will not confirm nor deny these accusations 🤠</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> I’m taking that as a yes so <em>@The second most reasonable person here</em> CMEREEEEEE</p><p> </p><p><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> Only if Rantaro promises to take a nap because he needs and deserves it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> yeah, yeah, I get it, just go cause I’m rrly pumped rn</p><p> </p><p><strong>The second most reasonable person here:</strong> Fine but unwrap your arms from my waist because I can’t get up if you don’t.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> &lt;33</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*The second most reasonable person here has gone offline*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> <em>@Sailor Moon</em> you need to do the thing</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> the thing we talked about</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha voc a do:</strong> the black dress</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> YES YES I WILL I WILL DO THAT</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> I HAVE THE DRESS OFF TO THE SIDE I’LL HAVE HIM TRY IT ON ASAP</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> BUT DW ILL TELL HIM TO CLOSE HIS EYES SO HE DOESNT SEE IT YEt</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> tysm I owe you big time</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> yes you do and im not letting you forget that</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Sailor Moon has gone offline*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> black dress??????? Question mark??? E?fd?f im confused</p><p> </p><p><strong>Riend:</strong> I’m confused but also very intrigued</p><p> </p><p><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> The dress better be cinched around his waist or I’m suing you</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> wtf why</p><p> </p><p><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> HAVE YOU SEEN THAT MAN’S FIGURE LIKE GOD DAMN LET HIM SHOW IT OFF A LIL</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> no shit I've seen it but when have YOU? </p><p> </p><p><strong>Robotfucker69:</strong> That’s up for you to decide, sweetheart</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> scared. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> okay were gonna take this time to ignore the bitchlet and FOCUS ON THE MFING DRESS</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, RANRAN?? WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME??? DONT UT RUST ME TO KEEP A SECRET????? WAHHHHH UR SO MEAN</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> not the time lmao</p><p> </p><p><strong>Boyf:</strong> okay fine but srsly whats up </p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> DMs</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> Also <em>@Riend</em> can you delete those messages? Kork cant know abt the dress</p><p> </p><p><strong>Riend:</strong> Sure one sec</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> thnx bro I appreciate it</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Big Bro Amami → Kokeechee</b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kokeechee:</strong> spill it </p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bro Amami:</strong> Im taking Kiyo on a super fancy dinner date for our 6 month anniversary and Im gonna surprise him with the dress as a gift</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kokeechee:</strong> ooooooo very nice, mr romance</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bro Amami:</strong> I think hes gonna like it but Im really nervous</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kokeechee:</strong> dontcha think just a fucking dress is gonna get his hopes up</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kokeechee:</strong> like fr. a fancy dinner date on ur anniversary? thats gotta lead to a proposal</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bro Amami:</strong> u dont get it im not done explaining</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kokeechee:</strong> pls, enlighten me, wise guy</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bro Amami:</strong> Im gonna ask him to move in with me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kokeechee:</strong> OOOOO- wait we live in dorms tho???</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bro Amami:</strong> not me</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bro Amami:</strong> I live in a mansion by myself off-campus</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kokeechee:</strong> op 🤭</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kokeechee:</strong> nobody:</p><p> </p><p><strong>Kokeechee:</strong> u surprising him with a literal mansion for ur anni: surpriiise shawtayyyy</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bro Amami:</strong> lmao stfu</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Way Too Many Homos</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>- 3:20 PM -</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sailor Moon:</strong> <em>@Fre sha vo ca do </em> DMs. now. I have a picture to show uuuuu</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fre sha vo ca do:</strong> BET<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Shiro! → Big Bro Amami</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Shiro! sent the photo HolyFuckingSHIT.png*</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Shiro!:</strong> So???? What do you think??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bro Amami:</strong> holy fuck it’s perfect</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bro Amami:</strong> thank you so much for doing this</p><p> </p><p><strong>Shiro!:</strong> ofc dude its no problem</p><p> </p><p><strong>Shiro!:</strong> I love making dresses anyway, their patterns are fun</p><p> </p><p><strong>Shiro!:</strong> Is the shape okay? and how about the length in the front and back?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bro Amami:</strong> It’s all amazing</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bro Amami:</strong> not a single flaw</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bro Amami:</strong> god I cant thank you enough, he’s gonna love this so much</p><p> </p><p><strong>Shiro!:</strong> I hope ur date goes well!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Shiro!:</strong> I demand u bring me some dessert from whatever restaurant ur going to</p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bro Amami:</strong> will do, Tsumugi</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Srry this chapter was a lil short, I've been doing schoolwork all day lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok ok ok would anyone reading this rn like it if I put the spotlight on specific classes per chapter? Like it isn't all SDR2-focused? For example, ch4 would be DRV3-centric, chapter 5 would be THH-centric, etc.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>